Minecraft In Real Life
by Lifeback
Summary: Three Minecrafters going out on an adventure


**Average Day in Minecraft**

**Chapter one (Lost in the woods)**

**It was a normal minecraft day with people building shelter, fighting off zombies and creepers when a man named Horsepoop joined. He was walking around when we ran into someone named Jackass.**

"**Hi." Horsepoop said.**

"**Hello, are you new to this server?" Jackass said.**

"**Yeah, I just joined this server, and it doesn't look so bad." Horsepoop said.**

"**Well, minecraft isn't that bad, and this server has some amazing builders, do you want to meet them?" Jackass said.**

"**Sure, why not?" Horsepoop said.**

"**By the way, I'm Jackass." Jackass said.**

"**I'm Horsepoop, you can call me Horse." Horsepoop said.**

**And with that, Jackass and Horsepoop went to meet the amazing builders on the Minecraftia server.**

**When an hour of walking past, Jackass and Horsepoop reached the city of Minecraftia. When they got to the home of the amazing builders of Minecraftia, Horsepoop decided that he would adventure the city before he met them. So he left Jackass with the Minecraftia builders and went to see the city. Now, Horsepoop knew NOTHING about minecraft, Jackass gave him no advice about what happens at night time. So, Horsepoop will soon find out, and his journey will be his scariest journey ever.**

**An hour past, and Jackass was still talking to the Minecraftia builders.**

"**Oh, I forgot to mention my name, I'm DingDong, founder of Minecraftia." DingDong said.**

"**And I'm ChingChong, co-founder of Minecraftia." ChingChong said.**

"**Oh, I'm Jackass, nice to meet you guys, but I really should go find my friend, Horsepoop, he might get really lost, and who knows what would happen if he was out in the night." Horsepoop said.**

"**Oh my, I may have saw Horsepoop go into the woods, he could be terribly lost, and night time rolls around in an hour or so, you should hurry. Good luck." ChingChong said.**

**So with that, Jackass hurriedly went towards the woods looking for Horsepoop.**

**Horsepoop had been walking in the woods for so long, that he had gotten lost. So, he decided to stop where he was hoping someone would find him. But, with the time he had, he looked up some videos of minecraft and found out that monsters came out at night and that he would need supplies, and a good shelter for the night to avoid all the monsters that came out at night. So, he gathered up some wood and started building himself a little home for the night. When dawn came around, he would start going toward where he came from and hope he would find the City of Minecraftia.**

**Jackass went searching for hours when he saw the faint glow of a torch nearby. So, he followed the glow of the torch and found Horsepoop, perfectly fine building himself a shelter.**

"**Hey Horsepoop!" Jackass yelled.**

"**Oh, hey Jackass, I was hoping someone would find me sooner or later." Horsepoop said.**

"**Well, I see that you learned about what happens at night, terrible stuff right?" Jackass said.**

"**Yeah, you know that monster, the creeper? I almost got blown up by one while I was gathering wood but I killed it and ran back to my house. Really scary shit." Horsepoop said.**

"**Yeah, I've come in contact with a few creepers myself, I can never get away from those things, that why I don't bring anything when I'm out gathering wood. That way I can just go to the spot I died at and collect whatever items I had." Jackass said.**

"**Well, do you know your way back to the city?" Horsepoop said.**

"**Sure, I brought a compass with so I don't get lost. Plus, the founder, DingDong, made you a city plot so you can build whatever you want there. He said it would be helpful if you would build a hotel or an apartment or something because his city needs one." Jackass said.**

"**Oh, I think I have some ideas." Horsepoop said.**

**And with that, Horsepoop and Jackass began walking back to the city, glad that they both survived the terrible night.**

**Chapter Two (Creepers gonna creep…)**

**When Jackass and Horsepoop finally got back to the city, Horsepoop started building a hotel for Minecraftia City.**

**After a week had past, Horsepoop finished the hotel. The Founder DingDong thought the hotel was amazing. So, all the people of Minecraftia spent the night in the hotel, enjoying the creativeness of it. **

**When everyone was sleeping, Horsepoop jolted awake. "What's wrong, Horse?" Jackass said.**

"**Oh, I think I heard monsters inside my hotel, did we close the doors to the entrance last night?" Horsepoop said.**

"**Hmm, we should go check. Let's bring swords in case we run into a few monsters." Jackass said.**

**So, Jackass and Horsepoop started walking slowly downstairs, swords in their hands. When they finally got downstairs, they were terrified at what they saw. They saw 3 creepers in the lobby of the hotel. If they made the creepers blow up, that would destroy the hotel and they would have to hunt for the supplies to fix it. All of a sudden, Jackass jumped out, trying to hit all the creepers with his sword. After two minutes, Jackass killed two creepers and collected the gunpowder, but, the third creeper was putting up a fight. When Jackass thought the creeper was almost dead, he got to close to the creeper and the creeper blew up. He survived the explosion, but the hotel lobby was destroyed. And with that, Jackass and Horsepoop hunted for the rest of the night and when they were about to give up, they had found all their supplies and ran back to the hotel and repaired what the creeper blew up.**

"**Man, that was scary, I almost thought we were going to die." Horsepoop said.**

"**Don't worry about it, if there's ever a creeper again, I'll be sure to kill it, even if it puts up a fight." Jackass said.**

"**Okay, we should be going to bed, I'm sure your tired, because I am." Horsepoop said.**

**So, Jackass and Horsepoop went to bed, glad that they killed the creepers, and happy that they survived the horrible, horrible fight.**

**Chapter 3 (Diggy, Diggy Hole, Cussing sheep…?)**


End file.
